The Bastardむかつく奴
by Hirahirari
Summary: KamuixOC. A cute and sweet romance fan-fiction which is based on the BE-BOP Kamui-kun from Yato Technical High School, and the OC, who is a girl who goes to that school dressed up as a guy and meets Kamui there whether by fate or not...
1. Chapter 1:How I met the bastard

The Bastard (Mukatsuku Yatsu)

* * *

><p>(Guyish "Tsundere" OC girl x My-pace, sweet Kamui<br>I suddenly felt like writing a Kamui fan-fiction, so here it is.  
>And by the way, this is the 'High School' version. Like the one in the anime:<br>BE-BOP Kamui-kun!  
>This is my first time writing a Kamui fan-fiction, so I'm not really confident with the story... but here it is! Please enjoy~ -Hirari)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 01: How I met the bastard<p>

Today, a weird guy transferred to this Yato Technical High School.  
>This school was where many of the delinquents from Intermediate went to and I enrolled here, even though it was a school for boys only.<p>

Of course, the fact that I was a girl was a secret and I didn't mind being surrounded by these rough guys since I was pretty strong too when it came to fights.

"My name is Kamui and I came from Harusame High School. I'm only interested in strong guys," said the new guy.

_I'm only interested in strong guys he says, but who the hell does that bastard think he is?_  
>He had a smile plastered on his face like an idiot, and there was no way this guy could be strong!<br>I found this guy annoying and I glared at him.  
>And just as I did so, our eyes met.<br>To that, I glared more strongly but he just widened his smile that was forwarded to me personally.

"What the hell..."

I found him much more annoying with every passing second.

_He's such a BASTARD! What's with that annoying super over-confidential look,?_

As I fumed with irritation, Abuto spoke up.

"Oi, if you keep glaring and pick up a fight, you're gonna have to repeat a year."

"Don't want to be told by a guy who's repeated 7 years," I replied without taking my glaring eyes off the new guy.

"Saying that is taboo," Abuto sighed.

The school chime rang for interval.  
>I was still glaring at that bastard, but he swiftly disappeared out the classroom door.<p>

And then without waiting for a couple of minutes, there was already a scream from another class. Without having the time to think what was going on, that bastard, _Kamui_ was already beating up third years.

A few days later, Abuto and the others started hanging out with the bastard, and I hadn't had Abuto to myself recently.

"Man, that guy's a f*ckin bastard!" I said aloud one day while I was on my way home, walking along a dark, deserted street.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Wtfzoiwefdmoidiugf?"  
>An inhumane voice produced from my mouth as I got a shock from the voice that suddenly came from behind.<br>When I turned around, it was that bastard I was _just_ talking about.

"Now that was _some_ reaction. Did you see a ghost or something?"

He plastered a smile on his face like usual, making me irritated.

"No way! I don't believe in those kind of sh*t!"  
>To be cautious about not letting him find out that I'm a girl, I talk with a low, guy-ish tone.<br>_I don't want to be seen so lowly by him!_

"Hmmm... I see. Oh, I wonder who that is? He's being staring at us for a long time..." he suddenly said.  
>I followed his finger where it was indicated, but no one was there.<p>

"Wha-what are you saying. Stop kidding around man."

"Eh? That guy. Oh, can't you see him?" he continued as he still pointed the same spot with that same smile.  
>At that time, my brain function had stopped and was completely blank.<br>_He's just f*cking around._  
>I know that...but even within the irritation, I felt fear well up inside me.<p>

"F*ck you, I'm going home," I said quickly and turned my back against him, walking towards my home.

"See ya~," the bastard said in a happy tone while my feet stomped away from him.  
>As I lengthened the distance from that guy, my surroundings became darker and barer without the slightest presence of people around.<br>The phantom atmosphere gives my spine a cold chill and the loud sudden noise from a crow which was within the shadows of trees made my nerves a jolt.

"Oi!"  
>I turned 180 degrees again and walked back to the bastard, shouting at the bastard's back who had been walking off.<p>

"...huh? What's up?"

"I... I'll tag along with you," I said in a boastful manner as I strode towards him.

"Uh...Is this way your home?"

"I-I can go from this way too!" I said quickly and I earned an unsolicited laugh from him.

"W-What are you laughing at you bastard!"

"Well, I just thought you were cute," he stated boldly without the slightest hesitance or any hint of blushing.  
>I was never told that in my life, and I felt my self blush.<p>

_Wait... to him I'm a guy, aren't I?  
>Which means...<em>

"...are you a fag?" I asked unsurely as I knitted my brows.

"Oh, please~," he chuckled at me, "you're a girl, aren't you? I can see just by looking."

_No way... but I've never been caught before..._

"F-from when...?"

"The first time our eyes met when I transferred," he said brightly and came closer to me, "because your glare was weak."

_This jerk makes me feel like I'm a fool for acting as a guy all these years..._  
>I never thought I would get caught with just one look.<p>

"We~ll, we have a long night ahead, do you want to go and have fun?" The bastard stretched his arms up and suggested things.

"What the f*ck? What's there to do when it's this dark?" I replied with irritation that boiled within me that came from that lousy tone of that bastard's.

Actually, I can't believe I made it all this way, being a delinquent who doesn't even go out at night...

"Picking up a fight of course. Oh, but girls should go straight home, shouldn't they?" he smiled, but I could see behind that masking smile, he was definitely mocking me.

"Shut up! Don't mock me, bastard! Fine! I'll go with you!" I growled at him, and then snapped my head away in frustration.

"Okay, then let's go!" the bastard simply replied and started walking off.  
>And his destination was a storage building where it was an obvious hideout for delinquents.<br>As obvious as it was, when we arrived, there were many bad looking delinquents swarming the area.

"Nice to meet you, I'm here to beat all of you that are here!" that bastard, Kamui announced out to the guys in the storage with a bright smile.

_Wait! Wait wait wait wait! You DO know that we've got only TWO people on our side, RIGHT!  
>There's like TWENTY~THIRTY people out there!<br>What the hell are you saying!_

"Ae? What the f*ck man? Who the f*ck d'you think you are, huh?"  
>With the bastard,s announcement, all the guys started standing up and coming forward, <em>towards us.<em>

"H-hey... What're we gonna do?" I hid behind Kamui, and asked.

"What do you mean _what're we gonna do?_ I told you, I'm going to beat all the people here, so that's what I'm going to do," he answered simply.

"Oi, kid! Don't f*ckin ignore us!" One of the delinquents growled and aimed a punch at Kamui, but without any expression of shock, he just swiftly moved out of the fist's way.

And after that, the bastard was just...amazing.  
>You could just see by looking that he was obviously far stronger than all the guys here as the bastard beat each guy down to the ground.<p>

"This is just insane..." I said in exasperation until I felt a presence behind my back.

"You're that guy's mate too, aren't ya?"

When I turned around, three guys were ganging up on me.  
><em>Okay! I can't let that bastard make me look useless! I'm gonna show him that I can do this too!<em> was what I was thinking and was about to charge at them when the bastard's foot fell from above, domino toppling all three at once.

"You f*ckin...!"  
>It was when Kamui had his glare at full penetration at the guy on the ground, my body froze from fear.<br>His blue eyes were ever so beautiful, but it was devilish as if it was drenched in the colour of blood.

Stomping hard on the guy lying on the ground, he glared strongly and opened his mouth to speak.

"If you ever come near her again..._I'll kill you_," he warned, and then smiled again as usual, but that smile was now something very fearful and a devilish aura surrounded him.

_What...the hell IS he?_  
>Even I was too scared to say anything and I stood rooted to the ground.<p>

"Okay, let's go home," Kamui said with the normal stupidity-covered smile as he turned around to me.  
>When I looked around, I saw that every one of the delinquents that lived here had all been beaten down to the ground, and only Kamui and I were the ones standing.<p>

"Amazing... you're really amazing, what the hell _are_ you?"

"Oh, did I shoot you down?" Kamui said, smiling broadly, making my blood rise to the surface of my cheeks.

"W-who the hell would, idiot!" I said in a slight high tone without thinking, and slapped him hard in the arm.

"Ah, you sound more girlish," he commented with a bright smile, making me blush for the second time.

_When I'm around him, I lose my pace!_  
>If I hang around with him for too long, the fact that I'm a girl will definitely be found out at school!<p>

"Well, don't come near me anymore," I warned and glared at the bastard, not really caring if my tone wasn't lowered anymore.

_I shouldn't be involved with this guy anymore._  
>But the reply came out as a shocking surprise.<p>

"Eh~, I don't want to~. I want to be by your side more~!"  
>With that original smile of his, that's what he had said to me.<p>

"W-what!"  
>I felt something I've never felt in my life before.<br>Something that was making my body heat gradually rise.  
>I didn't know what to do.<br>My body was stone hard and I couldn't move.  
>That was when he came forward, right up to me.<p>

"You don't like me being by your side _that_ much?  
>The distance between him and I closed up and my heart started pounding hard.<p>

_What the hell am I doing! What the hell am I FEELING! To this... to this bastard...!_

"Th-that's not...what I..."  
>I got too embarrassed and I downcast well I palmed my fringe, partially hiding my face, but that arm was quickly taken away by Kamui.<br>He then slowly linked my right hand fingers with his.  
>I looked up in shock.<br>It was a slightly dusky dark night, but I could vaguely see him staring at me.

The hand that was linked with mine was starting to gain heat.

The bastard's other hand slowly rose and I slightly flinched when that hand reached to pat my head.  
>From the panic, I couldn't force myself to look into his eyes.<p>

"Are you... afraid of me?"  
>The voice sounded so sad, and I hurriedly looked up.<p>

"N-no! I'm not scared... at all..."  
>I didn't stop to think what I was saying, so my tone was an obvious girl's pitch, but that didn't matter. When I shook my head slowly, the bastard's smile regained.<p>

"Really? Hmm, like I thought. You're much cuter when you're quiet like this," he said boldly, just when I was about to slightly open my heart towards him.

_What the hell is he? Does he not have the word 'embarrassed' functioning within his body?_

"Geez, don't you have the emotion of being emba-..."  
>I was in the middle of my sentence when the hand patting my head comes down and touches my cheek lightly.<p>

I was about to ask him what he was doing when...

"Wha-? Kamu- nn~"

I was pulled forwards and our lips crashed upon each others'.  
>My eyes widened in shock.<p>

"...nn~... ngh!"  
>I was running out of air and I tap on the shoulder, but the bastard didn't move at all.<br>But I continued to hit him until he let go.

"We were _just_ getting good..." Kamui sulked and turned away.  
>Even though he let go, our face was still close, our nose nearly touching.<br>Unlike him on the other hand, I was puffing.

"...ha, wha-, what! So...sudden-ly...!"  
>I quickly moved away from him, but our hands were still linking and so I got pulled forward to him again.<p>

"But you don't mind that I'm by your side, right? So...," he smiles broadly, "I'm not going to let you go today."

I was never going to be able to run away from him I thought then.

"Um... but I got to go home..."

"Then let's just stay together a little bit more," he said while he felt my cheeks, "and plus, I want to stay like this a little longer."  
>He seemed really happy as he closed the distance between us again.<br>Before our lips were able to touch again, I move away from him in a rush.

"I-I-I I'm going home!" I stuttered, no longer having any trace of guy-tone in my voice. But that didn't matter. I started running off.

_If this keeps up, my heart's not going to live!_

_And plus, he affects my voice! I'm letting out my feminine voice unintentionally, way too much!_

_Geez! That bastard!_

"See you~! I hope you don't see ghosts on the way home-!" the bastard called out from behind which made me fume.

_Tha~t son of a~!_

I whipped around.

"T-take me home, you idiot!"

"Hahaha, you're so noisy but you're still so cute," the bastard laughed.  
>I blushed, but nevertheless, glared at the bastard.<p>

It was the moment where the 'bastard' was about to become 'who I love'.  
>Even though I would <em>never<em> admit that out loud.

* * *

><p>This was so fun to write! Lol!<br>I love Kamui's personality the most!  
>That's why I enjoyed writing this so much!о(ж＞▽＜)ｙ ！<br>But ...if it's an enjoyable fan-fiction to read... is another story.  
>I hope people did enjoy reading it...<br>Thank you for readingヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ！！


	2. Chapter 2:A moment of flagging classes

If I simplify this story, it is about an OC who disguises herself as a guy and goes to an all boys Yato Technical High School (from BE-BOP Kamui-kun).  
>There Kamui transfers as a new student, and then the two starts going out.<p>

Guyish "Tsundere" OC girl x My-pace, sweet Kamui

Enjoy! -Hirari

* * *

><p>Chapter 02: A moment of when Kamui and I are flagging classes.<p>

It's a blazing hot evening under the extremely hot sun.  
>In front of a sweets shop, a childish happy voice rings in the air.<br>"Paper~, Scissors~, Rock!"

"D-draw again..."  
>I look at my balled fist that was presented as 'rock'.<br>The opponent in front of me also has 'rock'.  
>And that opponent is Kamui, who genuinely smiles back at me and says, "Can you hurry up and lose? I'm getting really thirsty."<br>His smile is definitely a cold one.

_I really should have declined this game..._

The reason why I am doing this childish game with this bastard all started from his sudden outburst of "I'm thirsty".

~  
>The school classes weren't even over but I was dragged here to this sweets shop.<p>

_Why on earth a sweets shop?_  
>I thought and voiced my question which to that, he replied "I want to drink ramune," like a toddler.<p>

So I grudgingly replied, "then just buy it and lets go home."

But he suddenly said, "Let's make the one who loses in a 'paper, scissors, rock' match buy ramune."  
>It sort of caught my interest... but<p>

"Hey, there's no profit on me for this..." I growled, and glared at him.

If I lost, the bastard would just drink ramune for free.  
>And if I win, he'd just buy himself the ramune.<br>So, what was the purpose for me to do this?

"Okay, then how about the one who loses has to buy ramune _for_the other?" he said with sparkling eyes and a bright smile.

_God, he's so annoying! And plus, its not like I want to drink ramune…_

Oh, well.

"Okay then, paper~ scissors~…"

I would do this stupid little game for him, just for him to get some satisfaction, I had thought… but that was a big mistake.

"…rock!"  
>Following closely behind that word, I have 'paper'.<br>And I see that Kamui has 'scissors'...

_I…I lost…_

"Oh, man~. Is this for real…?"

"Yay!"  
>The bastard seems to be in an extremely good mood as he waits at the bench that's placed right outside this sweets shop.<br>As I curse myself inwardly, I step into the sweets shop.

_I'm real short on money this month!_  
>I take out a few coins out of my wallet which only had changes, but nevertheless buy one ramune bottle with that.<p>

With a pout, I give shove the ramune in the bastard's face.

"Thank you~"  
>He smiles like a kid (well, he's always smiling) and takes the ramune.<br>I sit down beside the bastard.

_Oh my god, it's so hot… and the cicadas are loud and annoying…_  
>I sigh while I hear gulping sounds coming from right beside me.<br>And if I sneak a glance at him, he looks like he's enjoying it very much.

_How nice… It makes me thirsty too_  
>As I stare at him in jealousy, he notices me and stops drinking.<p>

"Huh? What? Do you want some too?"

"…not really."

The glass bead inside the ramune bottle rings.  
>It tops up my irritation and I look away.<p>

"You're not cute when you sulk," the bastard then says and offers the bottle of ramune.

"…?"  
>Not knowing what he wants, I stare at the bottle, then at Kamui.<p>

"Drink it."  
><em>Wow, he can be kind when he wants too<em>is what I think... until I realize something.

"Y-you... if I drink that... then that makes it an..uh..." I stutter only up to that point and can't continue with the rest.  
>No, it's too embarrassing to say it out loud.<p>

"Hmm? What?"  
>Kamui looks at my blushing face interestingly.<p>

_Oh, my god, he's annoying! Is he making me say it!_

"~~like, y-you know, it'll be...an...an...i-indirect kiss"  
>My voice diminishes near the end. I feel so embarrassed that I turn away from him.<p>

"Yea, so what?"  
>Those are the words that come back from the bastard and I snap back at him in shock.<p>

"Huh? Do you know what that me-…"

"Who cares because we're going out anyway."  
>This is probably what it means to be dumbstruck.<p>

_What the hell is this guy saying?_

"…Who and who are?"  
>I ask slowly after I find myself able to move my mouth again.<br>"Us" He replies instantly.

_When he says 'us'… he means me and Kamui…right?__  
><em>_Wait,waitwaitwait! When was this? When did I ever become his girlfriend?_

_I got… kissed.__  
><em>_But he never said he loved me._

_Nor did he say anything about going out._

"He~y, are you okay-?"  
>He waves his hand in front of my face while I'm dizzying with confusion.<p>

"Wait… when did I ever start going out with you?" I press my temples and ask him.

"Since we kissed," he then replies with a straight face and with no embarrassment at all.  
>When I'm still confused with the situation that I can't understand at all, Kamui put aside his ramune bottle on the bench and faces me properly.<p>

"…okay, then I'll say it clearly," he suddenly says with a serious face.  
>His piercing eyes pins mine and I can't seem to look away.<p>

"I love you. Let's go out."  
>That's what the bastard says with the usual smile.<br>I don't know why, but my whole body temperature rises in embarrassment and I can't look away, and I can't produce any sound from my mouth.

_Wha-what the hell is up with this guy! Seriously! Every single time…he's so-_

"-Annoying! Who the hell would go out with you, idiot!" I shout at him after immediately standing up and then run away from him.

Or rather…_try_ to run away from him.  
>My attempt of getting away from him terminates as Kamui grabs hold of my hand.<br>When I nervously turn back at him, I see the bastard smiling at me broadly.

"There's no option for rejection, you know."

"Wha-…"

_Geez this guy is really..._

_Annoying_

But I don't hate the fact that he is grabbing a hold of my arm.

I was really starting to regret saying "who the hell would go out with you, idiot!"  
>I'm really not honest.<p>

"You're not honest, are you."  
>When he suddenly says what's in my mind, I shock jolts through me as I think, <em>is he a mind reader!<em>_  
><em>_Oh yea…this guy is the type to always see through people._

"Well... if you buy me a ramune bottle, I can consider going out with you..." I say while looking away from him.

_Ah-, geez! Why can I only say things in a mean way!"_  
>I get annoyed with my own dishonesty.<p>

But Kamui quickly protests.

"Eh~. I only have 15yen with me," he says.  
>(Basically can't buy anything with that amount of money).<p>

_...bastard! He was intending to make me buy a ramune bottle for him right from the start!_  
>I shake from anger as I glare at the bastard.<p>

_Why do I have feelings for this bastard...?_

"But accept the offer with this instead, please?" he says and smiles brightly as he comes closer toward me.  
>He then embraces me, closing the gaps between us, and softly places his lips upon mine. I smell the slight sweet fragrance of ramune.<p>

"...Can you go out with me?" the bastard whispers after our lips break apart.  
>Whether it was due to the hot blazing sun, or the bastard currently embracing me, my head starts spinning like as if it's about to go off course.<br>I look away from him who is narrowing his eyes with determination reflecting in them.

"..."

_This is totally unfair..._  
>I calmly surrender and nod my head, to which then the bastard starts chuckling.<p>

"Let's just flag the whole day" he says, and the cool face makes when he says those lines makes my heart race unintentionally.

_Urgh! He's REALLY annoying...__  
><em>_But annoying as he is, is the one I love..._

* * *

><p>I really think a my-pace guy like Kamui is really hot!<p>

Anyway, thank you very much for reading!

Reviews please~


	3. Chapter 3:Aware of being his girlfriend

(If I simplify this story, it is about an OC who disguises herself as a guy and goes to an all boys Yato Technical High School (from BE-BOP Kamui-kun).  
>There Kamui transfers as a new student, and then the two starts going out.<p>

Guyish "Tsundere" OC girl x My-pace, sweet Kamui

Enjoy! -Hirari)

* * *

><p>Chapter 03: Aware of being his girlfriend<p>

The suffocating atmosphere without an air conditioner...  
>...that is called a classroom.<br>It's so hot that my head starts dizzying away with my consciousness.  
>I fan my exercise book at myself, only to get some gross warm air.<p>

"...what the hell is up with you?" I growl at the annoying stare I was currently receiving from Kamui, currently placing himself in front of my desk, watching as I fan myself away.  
>My...boyfriend, that is.<br>And he's been like this all this morning.

"Mm-? Nothing really-," he says -smiling as always- but he doesn't stop staring.  
>I slam my exercise book down on my desk as I furrow my brows.<p>

"Hey...Oi. Do you know what kind of sh*t situation we're in right now?"  
>I changed my pitch right before anyone noticed, cursing myself for lacking self awareness.<p>

Kamui cocks his head at my frown as he expresses that he doesn't get what the hell I'm talking about!

"Don't you get it! This is a bloody class room! To others you look like you're staring at a f*cking guy like some kind of fag!" I growl in a lowered tone of voice, but Kamui doesn't change his face expression at all.

If people found out that I'm a girl I won't be able to stay at this school, but this bastard...

_He's too bloody carefree!_

As I glare at the bastard, I hear a voice from beside.

"Wow, since when have you guys been in that kind of relationship?"  
>The voice belongs to Abuto who mocks a smile at us.<br>I switch my glare from Kamui to Abuto.

"Shut the f*ck up!"

"Oh~, I'm so scared," Abuto then says in a blunt tone as he keeps his mocking smile upon his face.

"Oh, yea. What happened to that chick?" Abuto suddenly looks away from me and directs his eyes to Kamui.

"'That chick'...?"  
>I don't know what Abuto is talking about, so I stare at the bastard as well.<p>

"What chick? What's he talking about?" I knit my brows and ask to which Kamui smiles happily.

"Oh? Are you feeling jeal- Ow!"  
>I stomp on his foot hard before he gets to finish his sentence out loud.<br>He reeeeeeeally can't understand what the situation he has in front of him.

_I'm telling you, THIS IS A F*CKING CLASSROOM, MORON!_

I glare at the bastard as hard as I can, while Abuto in exchange, answers me.

"Recently he's real popular around chicks from other school and they're come to confess," Abuto says, grinning at Kamui who in turn, puts on an expressionless façade.

"O-oh, really..."  
>I suddenly feel awkward and I can't think of any words to return.<p>

_...what the f*ck.__  
><em>_He never mentioned anything about that to me before._

_Or more the problem is, what the hell is this irritating feeling welling up inside of me?_

I really hate this feeling that I don't understand and I take it on Abuto by smacking him hard.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing all of a sudden!"  
>I ignore the cringing Abuto and stand up.<p>

"...I'm hot. I'm gonna go get a drink," I say before I leave the classroom.

"Oh～my～god～, even the corridor is bloody hot..." I fan my face with my hand as I mumble aloud.  
>I had said I was going to get a drink, but the tap water here is absolutely gross.<p>

It had only been an excuse to get out of that place.

...I feel really irritated.  
>It's different to any other time I feel irritated and it's my first time feeling this kind of emotion, so I'm not really sure what this feeling called...<br>I fold my arms and think really hard, but I can't remember at all.

"What was this feeling called again...?"

"Jealousy?"  
>I hear the annoying bastard's voice from behind.<br>And an additional fact, the voice sounds _very_ close.  
>I then feel arms snaking around my waist to embrace me.<br>Before I can feel satisfied from solving out a bugging problem and say _Oh, right! Jealousy!_, blood rises towards the surface of my face.  
>I stop walking and shout at him.<p>

"What the f*ck is wrong with you! This is a f*cking school! And I'm bloody hot so get the f*ck off me!"  
>But I hear a happy chuckle from behind as he buries his face on my shoulder.<p>

"It's okay. Nobody's here," he whispers in my ear and my heart starts beating loud.

"Yea, but if someone walks in on us, we're done for! So hurry up and get off me!"  
>I forcefully peel Kamui's arms off me and distance myself from him.<br>When I turn around, I see the bastard making a pout.  
>This is probably the face that people say is 'cute', but...<p>

_I will never ever say that!_

I turn away from the bastard and promise myself that.  
>I can feel myself falling for him harder each passing day, and that fact is the source of recent irritation, directed at myself.<p>

I am apparently classified as his 'girlfriend', but the sounding doesn't seem right and it feels weird. Plus, I'm a girl who isn't girlish at all and can't even distinguish the feel of being a girlfriend.

_Having a girl like me... I really wonder if it's okay with him...__  
><em>_But he may be the type who is just playing around with many girls, and it won't be surprising if he really is playing with girls other than me. ..._

All these kinds of thoughts start circling my head, making me dizzy and frustrated.

"Kamui... is it really okay for a person like me to be your girlfriend?"  
>When normal girls ask these kinds of things, they can probably furrow their brows and look extremely worried with such a cute expression.<br>But for me, I'm probably knitting my brows without a trace of cuteness, and my face expression is probably grouchy and not girlish at all.

_I'm really not cute at all..._

As I drop my shoulders with self depression, Kamui slightly tilts his head.

"Yea."  
>He replies with just one word without a moment of thought, unlike me, who had been worried and had lots of thoughts swirling in my head.<br>I suddenly feel stupid for thinking so seriously about it.

"O-oh, really. That's good then," I say as I turn my back on him to hide my red face of embarrassment.

_I'm such a retard...__  
><em>_Because of him... I'm not being my usual self._

To calm down my feelings, I take deep breaths.  
>But then I start to realise that Kamui is unusually quiet.<br>Feeling weird at this eerie quietness, I slowly turn my head around toward the bastard... to be shocked.

The usual carefree bastard had slight blushes brushed upon his cheeks, looking slightly dumbfounded.  
>This in return, makes me immobile from shock.<p>

"W-what's wrong...?" I feel a blush creep up my cheeks as well as I find my pitch in voice slightly higher than usual.  
>To that, Kamui grabs both my hands and squeeze tight.<br>I widen my eyes in shock as I look up at the bastard who had seemed to regain his usual smile.

"So... 'That's good then', about being my girlfriend?" he says happily.

_Sh*t_, is the first thing that comes to my mind, cursing myself for letting my honest feelings slip accidentally.  
>Not being able to say anything, I find myself looking down in embarrassment.<p>

"By the way, have you ever said you love me before?" Kamui then suddenly asks out of the blue with a grin.

"W-what...?" I stutter in a weird, strangled voice.

_What the hell is he saying all of a sudden!_

"Well, lately I've had a lot of confession coming from a lot of girls I don't know... but that made me realise that I've never got confessed by my lover before."

_Saying 'lover' with such casuality..._

It's the complete opposite of me who isn't so easy going and heart rate increasing by the second. For him to not find out how rapidly my heart is beating, I look down.  
>But then he suddenly pulls my arm to pull me forward towards him and snake his arm around my waist, embracing me gently.<p>

With our face now up close, he stares at me intensely and says, "say it. Confess to me, or else I'm going to close up the distance between you and me."

I get irritated by his idol smile as he becomes totally unfair.

_What the hell is he saying!_

But when I look up at the bastard, my face goes brick red and I become still from the fact that we are much too close.

"W-www why? Y-you know without me saying..." I stutter, looking away but being nervous as I am right now, I don't even know what I'm saying myself.

I try to take a step back, but his arms around me stop me from doing so.

"H-hey... hey, um... Kamui?"  
>I start panicking when he starts sticking closer to me.<p>

"Come~ on~. Say~ i~t." he whispers.  
>He is so close now that our noses are basically touching and my brain is about to explode from the panic.<br>My face becomes too hot to handle, and I ball my hands into a fist.  
>And then, taking a deep breath, I shout out loud.<p>

"I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!"

At the same time, I give the bastard a punch to his stomach...  
>Or rather attempt to, but is clearly stopped by a smooth movement of the bastard's hand.<p>

_Bastard!_

I slowly raise my eyes up to him to see his really satisfied smile.

"You said it. Well done."  
>Kamui smiles brightly and pats my head, making anger boil within me.<p>

_I think this irritation I'm feeling is not jealousy._

I glare at the bastard.

"By the way, it's not 'jealousy' but just 'irritation'!" I shout angrily and stomp off, leaving Kamui to stare after my back.

"...Isn't _that_ what jealousy is?"  
>Kamui says to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally I finished writing this chapter!<br>I came back home from school so tired, and I really don't want to go to school tomorrow...  
>...was what I thought but my feelings lifted a bit when I was writing my fan-fiction<br>Manga and fan-fictions are great anti-depressants ヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ  
>That's what I felt today<br>Thank you bery much for reading!  
>Please feel free to write down a comment ＞＜<br>My feelings lifts greatly when I always read people's comments, so thank you very much to those who always do (*^▽^*)  
>I'm going to try hard tomorrow too!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4:Catch a cold

(If I simplify this story, it is about an OC who dis(If I simplify this story, it is about an OC who disguises herself as a guy and goes to an all boys Yato Technical High School (from BE-BOP Kamui-kun).  
>There Kamui transfers as a new student, and then the two starts going out.<p>

Guyish "Tsundere" OC girl x My-pace, sweet Kamui

Enjoy! -Hirari)

* * *

><p>Chapter 04: Catch a cold<p>

The temperature rises and falls.  
>Recent weather is really weird.<br>And because of that, a lot of people get unwell.  
>...and one of them happened to me.<p>

"*cough* Sensei～..."

The silence of the deserted infirmary was somewhat sad.  
>This is a school where only low-lifed delinquents enrol to... but even so, not having a nurse to treat their sick students is just shameful.<br>There's even the fact that some teachers give up on the students and quit after half a year.

_...ah, but now that I think about it, Umibouzu sensei always comes to his classes though._

And so I was thinking such things in drifty thoughts.  
>My head was heavy and my strength had left my body.<p>

_I'm quite sure that I have a fever..._

Under a warm bed, I pulled the duvet right up to my face.  
>That was when I heard the rattling of the sliding door being opened.<br>Thinking that it was another student with a fever, I wake my head up...and regret it.  
>Today he was here again, swishing his bright orange hair left to right, seemingly in a good mood.<br>...and that was Kamui.  
>When he's around, you can't expect anything good out of it.<br>And especially when I'm weak like this, its really a big problem.

"I thought idiots don't catch colds?" (Jap idiom/saying)

Smiling broadly, he stared at my face, highly enjoying it.

"...shut up"

Calling me an idiot sorta ticked me off, but I didn't even have the energy to scream at him to shut up, like usual.  
>Noticing the slightly hoarse voice of mine, Kamui knitted his brows.<p>

"Ah~, you've become so weak. You know I don't have interests in weak people?"

As he said that, his face expression slowly turned to one that was somewhat cold.  
>Normally he would be smiling widely, but right now, his eyes were producing a cold stare.<p>

Shocked, I widened my eyes.

"I'm not weak!"

I want to say that, but my throat hurts and I can't produce any sound.

_Normally, when a girlfriend catches a cold, what are the boyfriends supposed to do?__  
><em>_Would they normally just say 'I don't have interests in weak people' and cast them aside?__  
><em>_No, if it was a 'normal' boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, this would not be happening.__  
><em>_This bastard is just exceptional_.

"Don't worry, I'll spring back to my usual strong self soon..." I laughed it off weakly with the hoarse voice I have.

Kamui looked mildly surprised at that.  
>And soon enough, his goofy happy face was back on the role.<br>A hand reached for my head, and he patted my head gently.  
>To an action I never expected, my heart skips a beat.<p>

"Well that's good. ...but for now, you can be weak," Kamui said and stared at me with warmer, gentler gaze.  
>I stare at him dumbly, not quite understanding the bastard.<br>'you can be weak' was something he'd never say.  
>Even though he said it right at my face, I still couldn't believe it.<p>

"How is that good? You hate weak people," I mumbled as I averted my eyes away from him because if he keeps staring at me so intensely, I would be too nervous to even say a word.

But Kamui's hands immediately reach forward to the side of my face, turning it round to face him again.

"Lover is exceptional," he said as he smiled happily.

_Really, how much of the word embarrassment does he lack?_

It might've been because of the fever, but my body started to feel hotter.  
>To stay with this bastard, I felt that my fever was going to worsen.<p>

"Hey... can I sleep with you?"

After staring at each other for some time, the bastard suddenly cocked his head to the side said such things.  
>Without intention, I bolted up straight.<p>

"W-w-w-w-what the hell do you think you are asking!" I shouted in panic, only remembering the fact that I had a sore throat later, and start coughing.

Patting my back, Kamui continued without a change of face expression, "Well I'm sorta sleepy and it'll be warmer if we slept together, right?"  
>Lowering his voice towards the end with a slightly seductive whisper made my face blush at full force.<p>

_Is he an idiot? Is he a really moronic idiot!__  
><em>_I already told you I got a fricken fever! Leave me alone!_

With teary eyes, which were the cause of coughing, I glared at the bastard.

"You'll catch the cold too, so just...go home," I said weakly and lay down on the bed once again.  
>Pulling the duvet over my head, I sighed deeply.<p>

_It feels like I've gotten more stressed._

_Staying with this bastard is really bad for my heart._

"Eh-, I don't want to."  
>The bastard suddenly started to sound like a stubborn brat and I flipped my duvet off to complain with irritation.<br>But when I did so, I was too shocked that I became immobile.  
>The Kamui before my eyes had a face expression I had never seen before.<br>It was a very seductive, lusting look that made my head dizzy.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing..."  
>Contrasting the loud heart beats, my voice diminished naturally.<br>And exactly opposite to me who was overloaded with nervousness that I felt like I was going to go insane, Kamui the bastard looked as confident as ever.

"Well if sleeping is a no, maybe a kiss is okay?" he smiles sweetly and comes closer.

_How the does that work!_

I had completely no idea how this bastard's brain regulated.

"W-w-w-w-wait! You! Really! Just go home already!"  
>I slammed upon his chest, pushing him away in a fluster.<p>

_What the hell does he think of a sick patient?_

I pinned him a glare before slamming the duvet over my head.  
>I inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm my loud heartbeat that drummed my ears.<p>

_Geez, I really have a fever you know, you bastard!_

Pressing down my hot cheeks, I shut my eyes tightly.  
>But then, hearing the eerie quietness of the room, I felt uncomfortable.<br>Poking my head out of the duvet, I looked up at Kamui's face.  
>The bastard looked utterly disappointed, and boredom was scribbled across his face.<p>

"What the hell's up with that face."

When I furrowed my brows and stared more closely at him, the bastard pouted even more as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I want to be with you more."

_This bastard keeps pouring out such embarrassing words so carelessly..._

I pulled up my duvet to my nose and hid my fully blushed face.

"～shut up! Okay, I got it!...you can stay here!" I said by impulse and threw my head in the opposite direction once I was done shouting.

And to that, I hear a cry of joy of 'Yatta-!' which was a bit irritating.  
>How he can so mindlessly happy.<p>

_His personality is much too carefree..._

"I'll be here, so go to sleep."  
>Smiling broadly, the bastard patted my head.<p>

"Y-yea..." I manage to reply, reacting heavily to his actions again.  
>And with that, I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.<br>In my dreams, I was holding hands with the bastard which would be an impossible situation in reality since I'm the appearance as I am, a guy,  
>But only in my dreams where I was able to bring up my courage to do so, radiated a bright smile.<p>

My girlfriend slept soundlessly with such a cute face,  
>At the chance of this situation, I sneaked into her bed.<br>As I stared at her innocent look with a gentle gaze until...

"...Kamui."

Yes, that was what she mumbled out quietly.

_Talking in her sleep..._

I tried to suppress a smirk as I put a hand against her cheek.

"If you say such cute things, you know you're making it irresistible," I whispered, and closed up the distance, giving her a sweet kiss.

And after that, my girlfriend woke up with a start and screamed for me to leave, which had been an obvious outcome.  
>But to that, I only thought <em>you're like Princess Snow White<em> with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea<strong>**... *sweat drop***

**This chapter turned out to be just an episode of Kamui continuously expressing his love for his girlfriend to everyone.** （;´▽｀A``

I shall work hard on my next chapter too～ヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ

(I'm sorry to those who have been waiting and didn't know where I was. I had exams and was away for 3 weeks. Now that it's over, I will start submitting my stories again.)


	5. Chapter 5:Summer Festival

(If I simplify this story, it is about an OC who dis(If I simplify this story, it is about an OC who disguises herself as a guy and goes to an all boys Yato Technical High School (from BE-BOP Kamui-kun).  
>There Kamui transfers as a new student, and then the two starts going out.<p>

Guyish "Tsundere" OC girl x My-pace, sweet Kamui

Enjoy! -Hirari)

* * *

><p>Chapter 05: Summer Festival<p>

_The summer holidays is about to begin.__  
><em>_There's only one thing you can not pass on at this time of the year.__  
><em>_That is... the summer festival._

_The fireworks, the sweets, the yakitori chicken, snow slushies, takoyaki..._

_Just thinking about it makes me all excited._

_I'm not used to crowds, but I love those carnival shops and the sounds of the festival, just the atmosphere of it all!_

"Ah～, just thinking about it makes me so excited!"  
>It is just before the summer holidays, and precisely right now is the end of another school day.<br>It is just me and Abuto left in the empty classroom.  
>The Yato High School's summer holidays start from tomorrow.<p>

...and today is the first day of the summer festival.

So I am currently beaming my eyes at Abuto, not being able to stop the excitement building within my body.

"Hey, man! You're going right! To the festival!"  
>Since I'm hiding my true gender, I say it in a lowered, guy-ish voice.<br>But my blood freezes for a second when I get the response, "man...you're like a girl..."

"I thought you'd be more like 'Huh? What the f-ck? A festival? Who the f-ck would go to such a childish event.'"  
>I pull on a forced smirk as Abuto lazily yawns.<p>

_Damn... I accidentally sounded too eager like a girl...__  
><em>_No... festivals normally is for guys' excitement too, right?__  
><em>_This is the time to be excited and have fun!_

I agree with myself inwardly and nod to myself.

"...So let's g-" "No can do."  
>Just when I had pulled a smile which I hardly ever do, Abuto declines right at my face.<br>My smile drops instantly.

"..._why the f-ck is that?_"

"Well, I have to go back to my parents' home during this holiday."

_...are you really a delinquent!_

_Parents' house! When did you ever become a nice obedient little good boy, huh?_

That is what I shout inwardly as I just glare at Abuto without a word...  
>...but the glare has no effect while Abuto just stands up with an effort to support his lazy body off the chair.<p>

"If you wanna go so badly, take _him_ with you. I guarantee he'll be free."  
>Taking off the bag that had been sitting on his desk, Abuto turns his back towards me.<br>With a wave of goodbye, he walks out of the classroom.

"When you mean _him_..."  
>I shake my head furiously as I figure who he's talking about.<p>

_Him as in... that bastard?__  
><em>_No no no no no!__  
><em>_No f-cking way!__  
><em>_Who the hell would go with that f-ckin bastard!_

And just as I had been thinking such things...

"So! When are you going to invite me?"  
>The person, who is poking his head into the classroom, can be no one but <em>the bastard<em>.

His name is Kamui, and he is... sort of... well, um, whatdoyousay...uh...boyfriend.  
>And he is the last person I want to go with to the festival.<p>

"I wouldn't invite you for life, moron!"  
>I turn away from him and stare out of the classroom window.<p>

_If I am with him, heaven knows what he will try to come up with!_

And if I imagine the two of us going there, it would look like two guys are holding hands and walking through the festival.  
>People will definitely thing we are fags and if any of the students from Yato High School spots us, I will not be able to come to this school anymore...<p>

_Oh sh-t... I imagined us two holding hands automatically without a second thought..._

"...Hm? Are you okay? Your face is all red."

_...but how the hell can I ever do such an embarrassing thing in the first place!_

I sulk on my own desk after feeling my face burn with just imagining the two of us in that situation.  
>I could feel Kamui right beside me, looking down at me curiously.<p>

_Aah... I feel so stupid, thinking such things to myself..._

Thinking too many things that now swirls around my mind endlessly, I suddenly feel like I don't care about the festival anymore.

"F-ck it... I'm going home," I murmur before I stand up.  
>If it's such a pain thinking about the decision, I might as well just not go.<p>

_Although I really really wanted to go..._

"Hey, wait!"  
>Kamui grabs my arm and pull me to a stop, who had shoulders slumping and had been heading out towards the classroom door.<p>

When I turn around with an energy drained face, I see the usual bright trade mark smile of the bastard's.

"Let's go to the summer festival. You actually wanna go, right?"  
>And to that happy face, I feel my cheeks burning up.<p>

"Wha-...No! Who the f-ck would go to such a childish... event..."  
>My mouth had automatically quoted on Abuto's example of 'what he thought I would've had said'.<p>

Again, I am bringing out the dishonest remarks.  
>When I do that, it's too late to stop me.<br>The words I start throwing becomes a downward slope of negativity.

"And plus, what's the point of two guys going to a festival together?"

_Well, although I am technically a girl...__  
><em>_And Kamui knows that too..._

"And plus, you probably already have a lot of invitations from like...girls... from other schools...who you can go with."

_Sh-t, what the hell am I saying!_  
>I had blurted out something that I thought I hadn't been worrying about.<br>Awhile ago, Abuto had said that Kamui is popular amongst girls...

_No. It doesn't bother me.__  
><em>_I don't care who the hell the bastard goes to the festival with..._

"...what's up? Did something happen?"  
>I suddenly come to and realise that Kamui is putting an index finger upon my furrowed brows while staring into me curiously.<br>It appears to be that I had unintentionally put on a moody face.  
>When I realise that, I quickly neutralise my face expression, to which the bastard chuckles softly.<p>

"So I'll be waiting at the park beside the entrance of the carnival, okay?"  
>After giving me a light pat on the head, Kamui leaves the classroom.<br>This seems so natural now that I'm starting to involuntarily getting used to it.

"Come dressed in a yukata, okay?"  
>I would never want to admit it, but that smile he is giving me right now makes my heart pound so hard that it feels like its about to explode.<p>

"I'll be looking forward to it~," he says happily before he swiftly disappears behind the door without giving me time to reply.  
>I stand dumbstruck.<p>

"W-what! Who the f-ck will wear it you moron!" I manage to shout after I find my voice. My face is so hot from embarrassment as if it's on fire.

_Although...I do own just the one yukata I have with me at the moment..._

I had once admired those yukata and had bought one for myself, but since I am in this situation where I am disguising myself as a guy and going to an all boys school, there is never a chance to wear it.  
>I thought a time would come for me to wear it.<p>

_...ah, but I don't know how to wear it,_I think to myself as I walk down the corridors, trying to remember a girl that could help me.

_In high school there are only guy friends... and they think I'm a guy...__  
><em>_So then, intermediate friends I had..._

"...ah!"  
>After thinking for a long time, I finally reach the entrance of the school building where I then remember someone.<p>

Another person with a trademark smile, a pretty faced girl friend pops up in my mind.

_My friend from intermediate! I can have_her_to help me!_  
>I immediately rummage through my school bag to find my cellphone and scroll down the list of contacts.<p>

* * *

><p>It is nearly 6 o'clock.<br>The festival was already starting to sound noisy with crowds of people.  
>I sit on the bench of the park and keep flipping the cellphone open and shut.<br>Small excited children run along past me, all with happy faces.  
>The festival chimes and rings start reaching my ears and the smell of the carnival food reaches my nose.<p>

_It's nearly time for her to come..._I think and naturally my face softens.

_Ah... I feel like I'm starting to drown in her..._

As I think such thoughts, I hear a voice and look up to see a guy with chestnut-colored hair walk past me.  
>Closely behind, the said girl, 'Hina', rushes to stay right beside the guy.<p>

The beautiful looking black yukata made the young girl's face look more mature and unique.  
>Watching the two walking side by side and being lovey-dovey, I remind myself of my own beloved girlfriend.<p>

_She will probably be just as- no, will be much beautiful than that girl..._  
>I suddenly stand up from not being able to sit still, wanting to hurry up and see her in a yukata.<br>And exactly at that moment...

"S,sorry for being late!"  
>...my heart leaps out of its cage to hear the long awaited voice.<br>And when I turn slowly, I see no one but the most beautiful sight of... my dearest girlfriend.

* * *

><p>I have now worn a faint, pink colored yukata that my intermediate friend, Shimura Otae had helped me with.<br>She put me on a wig for the first time in my life and I have now turned into a complete girl.  
>Paling at the sight of my reflection on a mirror, I had been glued to the ground right at the front door until it was almost time, 6pm.<p>

"No! It's impossible! I don't want to go! He's gonna get grossed out!"

"You're really cute! Look, see? It's almost 6."  
>Tae tries to forcefully push me out the front door while I fidget and go against her.<br>I _really_don't want to go.

The wig is tied up softly to one side and the end of the bundled hair lightly reaches down and sits at my shoulder.  
>Make up had been put on for the first time of my life, too.<br>Looking at me, probably not one student from Yato High School will recognise me.  
>But looking too girlish... is too embarrassing.<p>

_And why was I moronic enough to buy such a girlish faint pink yukata!_  
>I fully regret buying it and to my moronic decision I had at that time I had bought it, I slap myself.<p>

To the highly embarrassing regret, my eyes start to water and to that, Tae smiled at me kindly.

"Your boyfriend must be waiting. Come," she says so kindly...which uh, is not truly that kind in a way.

If we look at it in another perspective, her smile is a dark, evil one and her 'kind' words can be interpreted as, "I went to so much trouble to put this on for you so hurry up and get going or else I'm going to murder you!"  
>Or something along those lines...<p>

"...yea, okay, I'll get going," I say as I forced, crooked smile forms upon my lips and I go outside after thanking her.

_...And now, here I am at last._

After I find the familiar orange head, I nervously take small steps towards him.

"S,sorry for being late!" I apologise to him.

_...I wonder what he'll say._

The time the bastard takes to turn around is so crudely slow, killing me with nervousness.  
>My heart is about to jump out of the ribcage.<p>

_W-why the hell am I so fricken nervous!_

I suddenly become so self-conscious that I have no courage to look at him, and I look down at the ground.

"...:

There is about 10seconds of absolute silence.

_Why the hell aren't you saying anything?_  
>I can't even pull myself to look up.<p>

_I really wanna go home now! I wanna run back to my home as fast as I can!__  
><em>_Ah, but I'm in a yukata so that's impossible!__  
><em>_Oh...I really feel like crying._

"...huh?"  
>When my eyes are just starting to get teary, I feel Kamui put his hand upon mine.<br>Still, without a word, he entwines our fingers together and start walking towards the festival.

I feel my face burning up from the fact that our hands a linked together.  
>I start thinking this such as 'I wonder if my hands aren't sweaty' and my panic mode starts to reach its limit within my mind.<br>I had never thought holding hands would ever become a reality just a few hours ago.

With my mind almost going blank, I try to get help from the bastard whose walking pace is rather fast.

"O-Oi! Kam-"  
>I had slightly raised my pace to come right beside the bastard to question him, but I am at loss for words when I see his face expression.<p>

...because he has a full-on blush.

"...What?" Kamui asks with a slight frown while he glances at me, although his pace doesn't slow down.

_Don't 'what' me! It troubles me if you're being moody without a word!_

"Why are you angry?"  
>Feeling Kamui raise his walking pace, I feel rage and stop my feet.<br>Since our hands are linked together, Kamui is forced to stop along with me.

"Moreover, don't you even have anything to say to me about my look, you bastard!" I mutter loud enough for him to hear, to which Kamui squeezes my hand.  
>Embarrassing myself for blurting that out, I let my eyes downcast.<p>

"...I wish I hadn't told you to wear the yukata."

The place starts getting packed and the surrounding sounds start to grow louder.  
>But in this loud, noisy atmosphere, I had still heard the bastard's voice so clearly.<br>I deceive my ears that I had heard correctly.

_...what did he say just now?_  
>I hear one small sigh coming from him, and my tear glands slowly weaken, daring to fail me.<p>

_Ah... just as I had thought...__  
><em>_A person like me trying to dress up like a girl... can't ever look beautiful__  
><em>_He probably doesn't want to walk beside a person like me too.__  
><em>_He probably wanted the usual guy-looking me..._

I feel so shamefully embarrassed for getting worked up and excited just all by myself and I can't even bring myself to raise my head.

_Jeez... What the hell am I doing?_

"...I'll go get changed."  
>My voice is shaking.<p>

_I'm probably in the verge of breaking down in tears...__  
><em>_I feel so shameful..._

And without trying to look up at Kamui, I try to disconnect our hands and turn around to get ready to run away from this scene...  
>...but for some reason, Kamui wouldn't let go.<p>

No matter how hard I try to let go, the hand that squeezes tight doesn't seem to bulge at all.  
>My eyes start to water.<p>

For the first time, I look up and glare at the bastard...  
>...but he had been staring straight at me with a slightly blushed face.<p>

"Come here for a sec," he opens his mouth and says after 3 seconds of staring/glaring.  
>And with that, I get pulled by him and am taken to a park where there's hardly anybody in sight.<p>

The sun is long gone and the surrounding was dark already.  
>The direction where the festival is held is very bright and the loud sound sounds filtered and semi-muted from here.<p>

Kamui who had been putting his back against me this whole time, suddenly turns his heels round on me.

_I really don't get his actions...__  
><em>_I just want to hurry up and go home to get changed..._

Suddenly, an arm snakes around my waist.  
>The other hand is still linking with my hand as I feel myself being pulled forward to him.<br>The moment I blink in surprise, I feel something press upon my lips.  
>Immediately my eyes snap open.<p>

"...nhn!"  
>The lips part, but before there is even a time to take a breath, he changes his angle and attacks again.<br>Realising this is one of the occasional 'kiss', I just let him do so as I shut my eyes tightly.

But this time, it isn't such a light kiss, but a deep, long and passionate one, making my body feel as if its on fire and making my mind blow away.

My body strength starts to leave my face distorts a little.

"...ngah!"  
>The long lasting kiss suddenly pulls to a stop.<br>I breathe in deeply, heaving my shoulders.

"What the hell... I don't get this at all!/i  
>My face is blazing hot, but nevertheless, still feeling mad at him, I glare straight at his face.<br>To that, Kamui places a hand against my cheek and narrow his eyes into a soft gaze.

"...you're way too cute."  
>To that compliment, my whole body and mind freezes on spot.<p>

"...wha?"  
>And what's more, my body starts getting even more hotter as if my face is about to blow real fire and I automatically felt myself moving away from him.<p>

"What the hell! What the hell is up with your 'wish you didn't tell me to wear...' or 'w-way too c-cc,"

_'way too cute'... your words and actions are all in jumbles making no sense at all!_

As I tremble from anger, embarrassment, and confusion.  
>But the bastard instead pulls on a frown.<p>

"What if all the guys get attracted to you? I won't be able to stand it."

_Why the hell is he using a sentence that sounds like it came off a bloody shoujo manga!__  
><em>_Sweet. It's too sweet._

Whether it's from embarrassment, happiness or anger, the emotions are too much and whirling with mixed emotions, I had lost the ability to respond.

And then the bastard turned back into his usual broad smile.

"But now I just want to show the world that you're taken... that you're all mine..." he says with cute face expression, "so that last kiss, can we do that in front of the carnival stores too?"

* * *

><p><em>When the festival was at peak, one huge flower made from the fireworks, made its way to the displayed upon the night sky<em>_  
><em>_Most couples are staring at each other romantically..._

_...except one, a girl who punched and a guy who got punched.__  
><em>_And there, you have the two still being a couple as complicated as ever before._

* * *

><p>It was fun writing this series which was put on hold due to my exams ( ´艸｀)<br>But thank you very much to those who patiently waited for this chapter!  
>I am unable to reply to each comment due to the busy moments I still have with school, but I do read each comment and I would like to thank everyone who comments upon my chapters!<br>I am looking forward to get some more favs and comments! -Hirari


	6. Chapter 6:Jealousy

(If I simplify this story, it is about an OC who dis(If I simplify this story, it is about an OC who disguises herself as a guy and goes to an all boys Yato Technical High School (from BE-BOP Kamui-kun).  
>There Kamui transfers as a new student, and then the two starts going out.<p>

Guyish "Tsundere" OC girl x My-pace, sweet Kamui  
>Enjoy!<p>

And thank you very much for the comments and favs!  
>It makes me really happy! -Hirari)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 06: Jealousy felt with Kamui's popularity<p>

My face hardens as a sweat trickles down my face.  
>This is due to the sun penetrating my skin without mercy...<br>But also due to what is happening right now, before my very eyes.

"Um... what's up?"  
>It is after class (which we attend but nor really pay attention to), and we are walking back home under the bright, merciful sun.<br>I had just been thinking to go straight home and have an ice cold drink...  
>An orange haired girl suddenly appears before me.<br>Big round glasses and a girl's school sailor uniform.

_...That one is probably from Gintama High School, I think it was_

This girl stands boldly in front of me and stares up at me for some reason.  
>...and then I realise that there is another girl behind her.<br>The slightly frightened girl behind looks at me with fear evident in her eyes like a doubtful puppy, so small in size and such a cute, doll-like girl.  
>She peaks at me from behind this orange haired girl, but if I look towards her in amusement, she shuffles back in a rush and hides.<br>I feel myself twitching with a small forced smile as I look down upon these two chicks in front of me.

"You hang around with that Kamui bastard, right!" The orange-haired girl suddenly demands and moves forward towards me.

_What the hell?_

I furrow my brows, and to which the other does the same.

_Well it is true that I spend a lot of my time recently with Kamui..._

"Yea, I guess..." I reply.  
>The girl then turns around in a flash and pushes the hidden girl right out at me.<br>The girl pushed forward widens her big round eyes in shock but immediately pales and downcast her gaze after our eyes meets.

"She has a crush on Kamui, so make her meet Kamui. That's all from me," the orange-haired girl states grumpily as she stalks off.

An awkward silence falls upon us two who are left behind, and not just sweat from the sun, but a cold one from nervousness drops as well.

_Eh? What? Huh?_

My face hardens at the sight of the girl who is still looking downcast.

_'She has a crush on Kamui'...?_

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh!" I accidentally shout what I had intended to keep within just my mind.

_...a crush on K-K-K-Kamui!__  
><em>_This fragile looking cute girl likes THAT Kamui!_

With the enormous overreaction I give out, the girl looks at me mildly surprised.

"Oh, um...sorry."

"Oh, no, not at all..."  
>She bows her head in an apology and I immediately do the same.<p>

...and then I feel an unsteady feeling within my chest.

"The girl before... She's Kamui-kun's younger sister and I forced her to come with me here..." the girl suddenly starts speaking in that beautiful high tone.  
>I can't help but comparing her cuteness with me, who is no way near compatible, and drop my shoulders in depression.<p>

_And that orange-haired girl..._

I knew I felt a familiarity when I had first saw her...

_Kamui's younger sister? What the hell... This is the first time hearing about this._

"I-I'll go bring Kamui then, so you wanna just stay here, okay?" I said, carefully lowering my tone of voice to sound like a male. I feel danger when I talk to girls, because at that moment of time being, I tend to forget I'm 'a guy' at that particular moment.

_So I only just have to make Kamui meet her, right?_

"Eh? Really! Is that really okay?" The girl raises her voice as I can see the excitement practically glowering from her eyes.

_...well that's the only solution here, isn't it?_

My personality isn't demented enough to send this girl home after putting up the effort and courage to come all the way here.

_And if I started explaining that I'm his girlfriend, she's definitely going to get the wrong idea...__  
><em>_And how can I say 'no' to this girl whose eyes are sparkling in delight..._

"Y-yea... so... can you just stay and wait here for him then?"  
>I don't know <em>what<em> will happen if I take this girl to that Yato High School.  
>It's a place where they're <em>just<em>waiting for a girl to pounce on like this one.

_... a place just like hungry lions in a cage._Well, for now, I leave the girl there while I turn back to school.

"So, WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO!" I demand as I slam my hands upon the desk a few minutes later. I am in the classroom now, standing in front of Kamui's desk who I glare at.  
>Kamui comfortably sits on his chair and looks to the side with a pout and he childishly replies,<p>

" I don't want to because I don't want to!" I send a strong glare at him again.  
>This is the pattern I'm getting for the past few minutes after my explanation of the situation. This guy seems to have absolutely no intention of meeting her.<p>

_What the f-ck! I came all the way back for this b-stard, and what's this...?_

"Can't you like even _just_meet her?" "I dun wanna!" I know my glare doesn't work on him, but I can't stop getting angrier at this bastard who is starting to get bored of this conversation and starts eating chocolate.

"Hmm? What, do you want some too?" He furrows his eyebrows and ask as I send him a cold stare. His furrowed confused face might be one expression where girls would scream in excitement say how cute he is, 'just like a puppy' or something and say 'I wanna pat him～'.

_I am totally a cat's fan!_

And then Kamui suddenly drops his hand down onto the desk with a sigh before facing me.

"Hey, you..." Kamui says, looking slightly disheartened.  
>I furrow my brows as he palms his cheek and leans on it, which is supported by the elbow.<p>

"Don't you feel any 'jealousy'?" he says slightly grumpily.  
>I furrow my brows even more and from agitation, I hit drop a fist on his head.<p>

"Ow!"

"...are you an idiot?" I state, accompanied by a cold stare before turning my back on him.

And I totally ignore his words of "aw～, getting too embarrassed here, are we?"

_Okay, back to plan A. Let's just go up to that girl and say 'That bastard's the worst so I think you really shouldn't go for him'._

I think as I start walking towards the door, but the exciting murmurs of guy crowds from outside make me stop in my steps.

"What's this-?"

"People are starting to crowd ova somthin'."  
>Some of the said words of the few students that were still in class starts to head over towards the window.<p>

_...did something happen outside?_

Kamui is one of them and he looks down, through the window.  
>In a matter of seconds, one side of the class is filled with guys, so much that the outside view is no longer visible.<p>

_Oh, well. Who cares!_

_Let's just hurry up to chick's place and..._

"Hey, that's a chick out there!"  
>To those words, my foot, that had only been just a step away from stepping out of the classroom, freezes in place.<p>

_A chick...? Is that...!_

I immediately rush over towards the window to confirm my thoughts.  
>Scraping my way through the guy crowd and stare out the window, I see a student in front of the gates of the school.<br>A student that definitely doesn't belong here...  
>That girl... who said who had a crush on Kamui...<p>

"God damn! I told her to stay!"

"Hm? Is that someone you know?" a guy next to me asks after I accidentally voice my thoughts.

"No, not really..."

"She's such a cutie! Introduce her to me!"

_Ah-, and there it goes... JUST as I had predicted!__  
><em>_And on top of that, she's surrounded by a whole bunch of guys now!__  
><em>_THIS is why I told her to stay!_

As I try to keep my irritation within me as I see the guys gang up on the chick, I hand taps me on the shoulder.

"Wha-? Oh...Kamui."  
>And there he bastard is, smiling at me broadly as I had been fuming with irritation.<p>

"Is that the chick you were talking about before?" he asks as he points out the window.

If I answer "yeah", he looks out the window, and before I know it, he puts a foot out the window.

"O, oi... What the hell are you up to?" I ask, furrowing my brows, having a bad feeling about this.

"I'm going to go down."

"WTF!"

By the time I had screamed at him, Kamui had disappeared from within my vision.

"Wha! Kamui!" I cry in a rush, staring down the window.  
>And I doubt that Kamui is really human, because he gracefully lands on the ground.<br>All the students, including myself, poke our heads out the window and have gaping mouths open.

"Ah～. Just like him, to do that," Abuto, who had seemed to appear from out of nowhere, comments calmly.

_It's just like you, to not be surprised by this!_I think as I stare at Abuto before turning back to look outside the window again.

Kamui starts striding towards the crowd of guys and one chick.

_What the hell is he planning to do...?_

I nervously wait for what happens next.  
>And then, I lose sight of Kamui amongst the crowd.<p>

"...what the hell. He just wanted to be a part of that crowd!"

_Jeez_, I think as I sigh and drop my shoulders.

_Well... everything's going okay though, I guess. Now Kamui and the chick and see each other._

_That means my job here is done... I'm not needed anymore,_I think-and just as I had been about to leave the window...

_BANG!_

A huge force of wind blows along with a huge noise that cracks through the air.  
>To find out what's going on, I look back down at the grounds... only to find that there is no 'crowd' anymore.<p>

"That bastard..." I mutter as I stare downwards at the scene.  
>Only just seconds ago there had been a huge circle of guys crowding the single chick, but now the guys are blown away in all directions, leaving only that chick and Kamui standing.<p>

_What the hell did you just do, for f-ck's sake!_

The chick looks shaky and frightened.  
>Of <em>course<em> she would be!  
>The guy who she had a crush on suddenly appears right in front of her and bashes a crowd of guys...<p>

_And right in front of her eyes too!_

But Kamui starts speaking to her with the usual smile.  
>And to that smile, the chick seems to have relaxed and now they seem to be having a fine conversation.<p>

That bastard then swings an arm around her shoulder and starts heading towards the gates of the school.  
>He smiles warmly and the chick gives one back in return.<br>It's as if they had created a world of their own, where no one can interfere...

_...O-i,_" I hear a voice say right beside me while I had been dazing.  
>As I turn my head around, Abuto stares at me with a grin.<p>

"Someone looks _jealous_towards the chick," he says in a lowered voice and my face turns red.

"_What the-!_...huh?"  
>My anger and fluster disappears at second thought, when I realise something, regaining my coherent thoughts.<p>

_Wait... to him I am a guy, and Kamui is a guy too._

"...what the f-ck, that's just sick!"

_Does he think I'm a homo...?_ I think as my face pales at the idea and my lips twitch.  
>Then Abuto would grimly smile at me.<p>

"You got the wrong idea... jeez, are you trying to hide it from me?"

_...what the hell is this guy saying?_

"This place is bad. Let's get out of here first."  
>Abuto grabs my hand and pulls me out of the crowd and out of the classroom while I just do as he please without finding any words to say.<p>

The corridor outside the classroom is a good, quiet place because all the students are either crowding at the windows or is outside.

I break my hand off of Abuto's forcefully and furrow my brows at him.

"W-what the f-ck do you mean!" I shout, and receive a harsh "Shh!" sound from Abuto.

"If you talk too loudly, they'll hear you," Abuto warns, and then with a flicker of grin, he continues, "finding out that you're a chick."

My eyes widen in shock.

_Since when had he known...?_

"How...did you know?" I ask breathlessly as Abuto crosses his arms with a very satisfied look. He then smiles and pats my head.

"One day I saw you get change-F-ck!"  
>Before he could finish his sentence, I kick him where it counts.<br>I completely change my perspective towards him.  
><em>He is such an asshole!<em>

I glare down at him who crouches down low and he whimpers at me, "my bad!".  
>"It was an accident! I saw you get changed at the locker room... and you seemed to be hiding it, so kept quiet about it."<p>

I keep glaring at this asshole, who starts to tear up.

_I really can't stand the fact he saw... but...__  
><em>_I guess I'll have to express my gratitude for keeping quiet about it._

"I won't forgive you even at the brink of death...but thank-"Oh, Kamui!"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~This fricken asshole!__  
><em>_I am not usually the one to say 'thank you' to anyone, but just as I was trying to do something out of character for once...__  
><em>_You fricken talk over me!_

With a flare of rage rising within me, I spin around behind to see a couple making there way here as they have a conversation in the happiest, cheerful mood...

_...that chick and Kamui._

When the chuckling chick's eyes and mine meet, she recognises me and come towards me.

"Oh, um, sorry. I really couldn't be patient enough and... came here."  
>She embarrassingly chuckles to herself as she blushes, which is such a cute sight.<p>

_She really is like a girl amongst all girls.__  
><em>_Hm? Oh, was I girl too? What the hell, I should just become and stay as a guy now..._  
>Such thoughts start invading my mind now.<p>

"Er, no... that's great. You got to meet Kamui, huh?"

_Am I smiling properly?__  
><em>_I worried that it might look a little forced..._

I force a smile, trying to make it as natural as possible as I force myself to face her.

"Yes, all thanks to you... and by the way..."

_She shows such a happy face when she smiles...__  
><em>_Her smile is oh so bright..._

To her pause in the middle of her sentence, I tilt my head in confusion, and then she comes forward and whispers in my ear.

"I was able to get a date with him! I'm _so_ happy!"  
>With a blush, she makes such a bubbly smile.<p>

...this girl has done nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing...

...but my chest feels rock heavy and uncomfortable...

...I feel pain in my heart... as if is getting beaten by a solid hammer...

...as if the time had stopped and my body had become a statue...

...no words...

...come out of my mouth...

"Um... is something wrong?"  
>Drifting away into a mental world, the chick's voice makes me come back down to Earth, and I find her staring into my eyes curiously.<br>I rush into making a smile to give to her.

"W-well that's awesome! K-Kamui's lucky to get a cute girl like you," I say, like words that had come from a roleplay book, followed by a laugh.

My empty laughter echoes through the corridor, but not noticing the hollowness of it, the chick would just nod and vibrantly laugh with me.

_She hasn't done anything wrong. She's not at fault.__  
><em>_This is just my problem..._

"W-well, I think I should start heading home then. Oi, Abuto! Let's go, man!"

_I don't think I can last my smile any longer...__  
><em>_Then I should just head home...__  
><em>_It's okay. I was intending to leave early today anyway..._

I forcefully grab Abuto's arm, who had been beside me all this time, and drag him away from the couple.  
>I keep dragging Abuto, who had a very confused face, but I don't mind it.<br>When we reach the entrance of the building, it is then that I feel my legs weaken and I let my body fall to the ground into a sitting position.

"H-hey..."  
>Abuto crouches down beside me in a rush and puts an arm around my shoulder.<br>As I grit my teeth, I can see my vision starting to blur.  
>I want to get out of here, but I can't find the strength to get back up.<br>I want to find the bag I had dropped, but my vision is so blurred that I can't see it.

"...F-ck!"  
>I rub my tears away.<br>Abuto puts a hand on top of my head and says "you can cry when you feel like it..."

"...a man doesn't cry."

"...you're a girl."

He gruffly pats my head and my vision blurs even more.

_I don't want to cry at such a witty girlish problem._  
>The more I think that, the more the tears start falling which makes me wipe them away, with irritation directed towards myself.<br>But no matter how many times I wipe them away, it won't stop.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I went a little bit overboard...<em>

That's what I think after Abuto and she had left.  
>As I blindly think of such thoughts, the girl I had met just then curiously stares into my eyes.<p>

_This uniform... is Gintama High School's._

_Which means it's the same as Kagura's uniform._

"Sorry, can we cancel the talk about having a date?"

"What!"  
>I smile warmly at the girl whose eyes had widened in shock.<br>Just giving her a smile makes her blush, and that just really makes her girlish out of all girls.

_But... that's not the kind of girl I like_.

"Sorry for using you. ...hey, Ungyou! Can you take her out of this place safely? Thanks," I say to Ungyou who was nearby and the girl panics at the situation she is put through.

"W-what, no! Why, so suddenly..."

I pat her head gently and give her a warm smile before handing her to Ungyou's hands.

"Say hi to Kagura for me," I say lastly before I turn my back towards the girl.

I run down the stairs in a rush.  
>I don't know if it's because I bashed the guys, but the entrance of the building is bare with no one in sight.<p>

_Did she... already go home?__  
><em>_That means Abuto was with her... Hmm, I wonder how I should punish Abuto..._

Just as I had been thinking dark, evil thoughts driven from jealousy... I hear a sniffling from somewhere.  
>I rush over to the source of sound.<p>

"...Kamui."

What I find before my eyes is her sitting down on the ground, and Abuto with a frown and slump shoulders.

"Do something about this... you're the one who caused this," Abuto sighs and gives me an unsatisfying look before standing up.  
>And with that Abuto takes his leave.<p>

_'You're the one who caused this'__  
><em>_Yea, I'm well aware...but..._

I feel myself frown at the sight of her shaking shoulders.  
>I slowly move closer towards her and embrace her from behind.<br>I stifle a chuckle when I feel her twitch in recognition.

"...Let go of me."  
>It doesn't sound all too fierce from her usual voice.<p>

_There's no impact if your voice is shaky_.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I played a mean trick," I softly apologise right beside her ear as I hold her tighter.

Her body is hot, whether it's from the crying or due to me, I don't know.  
>But all that is so cute that I feel my lips curve into a smile.<p>

"I just tried to make you feel jealous for once."

"...what about the date?"  
>She surprisingly doesn't rebel against me.<p>

_And to think that her first quick question is about the date..._

"So you really _were_feeling jealousy?"

"I'll kill you."  
>She gives me a death glare that is filled with tears.<p>

_Jeez, she's just so not honest..._

But as soon as I say, "...I cancelled it," her facial features softens.

"...I see," she mutters quietly and she's just all too cute that I tighten my embrace even more.

"To have you jealous into tears makes me feel _so_ loved～"  
>I feel so happy that I think that I never want to let her go, ever.<br>So much that I want to stay like this for the whole day.

_...well its obvious that she's going to reject the idea._

"～～～～nngh shut up! Let me go already!  
>To think that she suddenly had raised her head, she suddenly starts thrashing about in my arms.<p>

_Ah, good. She's back to her usual self._

"Hmm, I'll let you go if you give me a kiss?" I say with a smirk, and that makes her freeze.  
>I nearly burst out laughing from seeing her blush all the way up to her ears.<p>

"A-are you an idiot! Plus, if you think about it, it's obviously impossible in this position!"

_...ah, true.__  
><em>_Right now I'm hugging her from behind, so it's physically impossible.__  
><em>_...but to think that she would point that out.__  
><em>_'Plus, if you think about it, it's obviously impossible in this position.'__  
><em>_That being the reason for rejecting the idea?_

"Then if we face each other, you will?" I smile and say, which makes her spin around in shock.

"Wha-!"

_Well if you turn around, of course this is what happens_.

Closing up on her cute face with hugely widened eyes, I clash my lips against hers.

_I'm not going to let you go now._I think as I stare at her fully blushed, teary face.

_If I get to see such an expression, I want to be mean to her again... but like I would._

And I embrace my stiffened, blushing full-force, cute girlfriend again once more...

* * *

><p>I really like this OC-chan and Kamui pairing a lot (〃∇〃)<p>

Well how to put it... this OC-chan is really easy to write a story with and she's just so cute! ←lol

I hope you enjoyed reading this

Thank you very much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7:Kamui feels the jealousy

(If I simplify this story, it is about an OC who dis(If I simplify this story, it is about an OC who disguises herself as a guy and goes to an all boys Yato Technical High School (from BE-BOP Kamui-kun).  
>There Kamui transfers as a new student, and then the two starts going out.<p>

Guyish "Tsundere" OC girl x My-pace, sweet Kamui

Thank you for the favs and reviews!  
>This time Kamui-kun is the one to suffer through jealousy.<br>Enjoy! ← -Hirari)

* * *

><p>Chapter 07: This time, Kamui feels the jealousy<p>

-This happening occurs at a random sunny day.  
>The building that reigns under the cold, autumn sky is the Yato Technical High School.<br>Amongst the delinquents that clump there, one guy seems to be in a fairly bad mood.

"I'm telling you it damn really is a true story!"

"Sounds like bullsh-t."

Class... is something no one was paying attention, and 3rd year, class Ω is noisy as usual.  
>But none of these conversations fill my ear, and none of these noisy people fill my vision.<br>The only person I can see and hear is just one certain person... with another.

"Don't you think that's such a crack up?"

"Nah, just stupid."  
>It is my dear, cute girlfriend having this conversation with excitement, right in front of my view.<br>And who she is talking to, is Abuto.

Not just from just awhile ago... but every single day.  
>It's like she shoves me aside and talks continuously to him like a machine gun without running out of things to say.<p>

_Why do you make such an expression when you hardly ever smile when you're around me?_

This is such an unwanted sight to view, but there is not helping in it since they are right in front of my seat.  
>My furrow my brows as I feel the irritation starting to take over my chest.<p>

This is not the first time I have had this feeling.  
>It is almost every single day.<p>

Interrupting the conversation between the two is a real easy thing to do...  
>But I can already assume what kind of reaction I am to get by my girlfriend.<br>It will be a cold glare with a harsh, "_...what?_"

_Jeez... to think that the fearless person, me, is weak against her..._

I avert my eyes away from the happily chatting two and let out a deep sigh as I think such thoughts.

"Hey, Abuto! Look at that, man!"

"Ay?"

The voice I try to block out effortlessly goes through my ears, and my eyes automatically shifts back towards my girlfriend who seems to be pointing out towards the window.  
>Abuto, who sits right next to the window, follows the direction of the finger and looks out the window.<p>

My girlfriend, who seems to point out curiously, is in such a close distance to Abuto and...

_And to even start thinking that they even look like they suit each other..._

...makes me boil with hatred towards myself for thinking so.

_...don't you think you guys are way too close?_

I frown and turn away with a 'hmph!'.

_They really are so close..._

_I really feel idiotic for getting so worked up in this...__  
><em>_...but it's really irritating and I can't really help it, can I?_

"A rainbow! See!" I hear her say in excitement.

_Ah, she's probably putting such a cute smile on her face while staring at Abuto right now...__  
><em>_And only Abuto gets to see such an expression of hers...__  
><em>_When I've never gotten such a face expression ever from her before..._

I sulk upon my desk as I speak to myself inside my mind.

* * *

><p>"-ey...<em>He-y<em>."

"Hm? What?"  
>I had been too absorbed in the huge rainbow that I had been losing myself there for a second.<br>I come back down to Earth when I hear a voice from right beside me.  
>"Your boyfriend is sulking."<br>Just when I had been thinking how bad Abuto's face looked, _like a villan_he says such thing and I unintentionally panic.

"Wha-! Don't say things like 'boyfriend' out loud, fuck!" I whisper fiercely.

I am cross-dressing as a guy... and without really knowing how it came to be, myself, I am currently going out with that Kamui.  
>The only people that know that I'm a girl are only these two: Kamui and Abuto.<br>This guy, Abuto, says he found me out by sneaking a glance when I had been changing...  
>To remember that fact, it keeps making my rage boil within me each time.<p>

Well anyways, the fact that I am a girl or that bastard's girlfriend isn't supposed to be found out by this school.

...but fortunately or unfortunately, this ClassΩ is filled with idiots who hadn't seemed to have overheard our conversation.  
>And currently they are still making hell of a racket.<p>

"...and? What about Kamui?" Resting back down on my chair, I lower my voice and ask Abuto.  
>Abuto then glances at Kamui, furrowing his brows looking troubled.<p>

"This guy is probably mad because we're being so close. Ah, I should have realised sooner," he says while scratching his head.

"Why the hell does he have to be mad for? I'm just having a normal conversation with a friend!" I, in turn, feel frustrated and glare.  
>And to that, Abuto stares at me for a second before sighing deeply.<p>

"Jeez, you guys are really hopeless with these kinds of things..."  
>Abuto drops his shoulders and furrow is brows.<p>

_What the hell am I to tell him?_

With a grim look I fold my arms and sneak a glance towards Kamui.

_...Well he really does seem a bit weird than usual._  
>The bastard is slumping on his desk and his face expression can only read 'anger'.<p>

_What the hell is really up with him? ...hmm I can never read what he's thinking_,

"...I'll go check up on him, I say to Abuto before I raise myself off the chair.

"Yer," I hear him say behind me as I move myself forward to the sulking Kamui and poke his shoulders.  
>Just to remind you all again, this is during <em>class<em>.  
>A really weak looking teacher is quietly teaching a class who not one student is listening to.<br>I pay no attention to either and I stand up boldly and make my way over to Kamui, and kneel in front of his desk.

"...hey"  
>Even to say to kneel, I don't kneel like a girl.<br>It's more like how the street delinquents sit.  
>I really do think I need to do something about this personality I have, but there's nothing I can do but act out as a guy here.<p>

"...he-y."  
>Hiding his face under his arms, Kamui completely ignores me.<br>I try again and poke his shoulder at the same time, but the bastard doesn't even reply.  
><em>What the fuck?<em>_  
><em>_So is what Abuto saying, really true?...Is he mad at me?_

"What the hell is up with you," I growl lowly, frowning.  
>If you start being mad at me each time for this, I won't be able to speak a word to any of my friends from now!<br>Plus, for one, Abuto is a really old, good friend of mine.  
>So there's no reason there for him to get mad at me!<br>I cross my legs and sit there on the ground with a sigh escaping my lips.

"..."  
>With no change in the situation, Kamui just keeps ignoring me.<br>And just as I had opened my mouth to try talking to him again...

"Hey, Kamui?"  
>...the bastard suddenly stands up.<br>I quickly rush to stand up to try talking to him again, but the bastard shuffles amongst the loud classroom and dully moves his way out of the classroom.

But the teacher doesn't notice Kamui, and the students, the same.  
>I just stare blankly, rooted to the ground, before sharing a look with Abuto who then sighs again.<p>

"Go after him," he then says.

"Seriously, what the hell is it with him..." I say with a sigh and push my way through the classroom and follow Kamui's steps out the classroom door.

I search for Kamui, just jogging a short way along the corridor while looking around.  
>But he's no where to be found.<br>He doesn't seem to be in the corridors or the classrooms...

_Does that mean he's at the rooftop then?_I think and start heading towards the stairs that leads me there... but catching my eyes on something, I stop my legs.

"...talk about where he is," I let out a mumbled sigh.  
>Kamui sits cross-legged just right outside the entrance of the building, and surrounding him, are a few stray cats.<br>I can't see the face since the guy is facing his back towards me, but there's no doubt that that orange hair belongs to that bastard.

I walk out of the building through the main entrance.  
>Hearing the door close, Kamui turns around, but as soon as our eyes meet, he averts his gaze immediately.<p>

"What're you doing here, man?" I ask the bastard in a relaxed voice as I join him, kneeling beside him and pat the cats that cutely meow.

"Nothing really..." Kamui mutters.  
>A melting ease overcomes me when the cats that don't mind attention, rubs they're heads against me.<p>

_I wonder where it came from..._  
>To think that they are all abandoned cats, make my heart sink.<br>Observing these cats that keep sticking close to me, reminds me somehow of Kamui.

"...What's wrong with me talking to Abuto?" I pick up one kitty that's meowing, and ask at it.

_I wonder if I was too straight-forward?_ I think, but then the bastard shows a really surprised look, looking right into my eyes.  
>I glance at Kamui's widely opened eyes.<p>

"...why can't you just figure it out?"  
>The stare suddenly turns cold and his face hardens.<br>With a grim expression, he glares at me, though he pats a white cat that keeps snuggling on him.

"What do you mean what can't...-Ow!"  
>All my attention had been on the bastard and I grimace when I feel the pain on my forefinger.<br>I quickly let go of the cat and look at my finger to see red blood trailing down from the wound.

"Ah~, I got scratched," I say as I add pressure to my finger to stop it from bleeding.  
>And then Kamui grabs my hand and says, "let me see."<p>

"Hmm-, I think it'll heal if you just lick it," he says as he observes my hand.  
>He is much closer to me than before, and to that, my heart responds.<br>The held hands heats up and I naturally avert my gaze away from the bastard.

"Y-yeah. It's not a serious woun-...oi!"  
>I feel my cheeks flush.<br>Just as I had been responding, the bastard suddenly pulls my hand.  
>Keeping my eyes wide open in surprise, I see him taking my hand up to his mouth.<p>

"Wha-what the hell doing you think you're doing!"

"I told you. It will heal if you just lick it."

"Oh, that's righ-... no bullsh-t you f-cking idiot!" I shouted in panic and take my hand back, covering my cheeks that blush furiously at this unbelievable bastard.

_What the hell is he saying! He REALLY is an idiot!_

I get irritated at the stupid heart that was beating so loudly.

"Oh~, getting all embarrassed~," Kamui says cheerfully which adds to the irritation.

"Hey-, don't you think so too?" he happily starts talking to the cat.  
>The cat that responds with a meow, really resembles the bastard.<p>

"Really... get a life. I'm going back now."

_I can't keep up with him, sheesh.__  
><em>_And I guess its bad to be flagging classes._

Thinking that, I try to stand up to leave the place, but Kamui grabs hold of my hand.

"...you can't."  
><em>I really want to go back now!<em>  
>I frown and look back to see the bastard plastering an unsatisfying expression.<br>And it looked somehow very sad...

"If you go back to class, you're just going to happily talk away with Abuto, right?"

"'happily talk away'... well yeah, we're friends."  
>'Happily' seems like such an exaggeration.<p>

_It's not like there's a boy-girl relationship and since Abuto originally thought of me as a guy...__  
><em>_There's nothing wrong with the friendship we've been holding up till now._  
>I furrow my brows at Kamui who still doesn't let go of my hand.<p>

"Why do I have to get a grudge from you for that?" I growl and to that the bastard gives me a piercing glare.  
>To that glare, I flinch.<br>He suddenly lets go of my hand and I lose balance, but there's no time for me to let out my voice before I fall right beside Kamui who then grabs my head and forcefully pulls me towards him.

"Ngh-..."

The hot lips that had been forcefully clashed, doesn't even let a time to spare for breathing as it continued for a long time.  
>I close my eyes shut tightly as I feel my body and face and everything so hot.<br>I heavily feel the loss of oxygen and feel constricted and I thump at the bastard's shoulder in mercy.

At last Kamui slowly moves away from me.  
>Our panting breaths mix in the air and our minds swirl.<br>Looking up at the bastard with slightly watering eyes, I find that he is staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"...would you understand if I say I was jealous?"  
>He looks angry.<br>I flinch at Kamui's glare that he sends me.

_J-jealous...?_

I feel the heat rush back to my cheeks and my heart racing.

I become embarrassed and pull my body away from the bastard.  
>The cats who can't understand the situation just curiously stares at us.<br>As if to avert my feelings, I take one cat against my chest and cuddled him.

"So... you mean you were jealous seeing me talking to Abuto?" I ask as I ruffle the cat's neck, and to that, the bastard turns his head to the side and nod in reply.  
>To Kamui's unusual quietness and honesty, I let out a chuckle inwardly.<p>

"Really～. I didn't know Kamui could be like that too."

_Because normally he just pastes his usual smile and hardly shows his true expressions._

I chuckle quietly and glance at the bastard who then looks at me in surprise.  
>I start to grin at Kamui who starts to blush red.<br>I can't stop laughing at this unusual side of him.

"Hey～, look look! His face is all red!" I turn my cat around to make him see Kamui.

The three-coloured fur cat meows at Kamui sounding somewhat making fun of him.  
>The bastard frowns in a hint of anger.<p>

"...bastard"

"That's usually my line," I say to Kamui who turns his head away.  
>Surprisingly, the "bastard" to day seems to be me.<br>Although I feel a bit relieved and happy to win against Kamui who always seemed to be so composed and totally in control of his emotions.

Kamui sends a glare towards the cat and I who were raising and lowering the cat's paws.  
>I ignore his glare and smile at him.<p>

_I feel so good today.__  
><em>_Because he felt jealous for me? Because I saw Kamui lose confidence?__  
><em>_I'm not really sure._

To me who is smiling so broadly, Kamui suddenly widens his eyes.  
>Staring at me in surprise, Kamui suddenly starts blushing again furiously.<p>

He then brings his face right up to mine.

"...that face expression is a drug."

* * *

><p><em>...I wonder how they went along? <em>I think and walk out of the class.

_They're so bothersome because both of them are so prideful that they both don't give in so easily._

As I wander down the corridor to the entrance of the building, I hear a 'meow'.

"...hm?"  
>I sneak a glance outside to see the pair surrounded by a few cats.<p>

_...oops, does that mean they're in the middle of something? Jeez, they're so close. I feel like an idiot for worrying about them._

I sigh and turn away from the scene.

"Yo, Abuto! What're you doin ther-...?"  
>I rush towards the classmate who had randomly appeared in the corridor.<p>

"Jeez! If you're showing affection, do it somewhere more private!"

"Ay? What are you talking about?" the classmate asks as I drag the utterly confused classmate back to the classroom.

_Such a troublesome pair...__  
><em>_I will probably get dragged into the mess from time to time..._

* * *

><p>Abuto drops his shoulders as he sighs inwardly.<p>

* * *

><p>I was having a struggle with what to come up with in this chapter so I got help with ideas from an 'Amember', Sadaharu-san, and concluded that we should have Kamui get jealous since last chapter we had the OC-chan get all jealous, lol.<br>This time was Kamui's turn ( ´艸｀)

How was it? Lol.  
>Thank you for reading!<br>-


	8. Chapter 8:Trick or treat

「Bastard」 series  
>(If I simplify this story, it is about an OC who disguises herself as a guy and goes to an all boys Yato Technical High School (from BE-BOP Kamui-kun).<br>There Kamui transfers as a new student, and then the two starts going out.

Guyish "Tsundere" OC girl x My-pace, sweet Kamui

Enjoy ← -Hirari)

* * *

><p>Chapter 08: Happy Halloween! If you don't give me treats, I'll...<p>

* * *

><p>"Trick or treat!"<p>

"..."

-_SLAM!_

31st October.

My doorbell rings throughout the house and I open the front door only to slam it shut a few seconds later.

"...what the hell was that _pink_ thing?" I ask myself after closing the door.  
>A nice Sunday morning with parents out early for work and I had been planning to chill out...<p>

_What __the __hell __is __that __pink-haired __guy __standing __in __my __porch __THINKING?  
>He <em>_said __'torikku__oa...'__ –__something __rather, __I __think...?_

"Um, what business do you ha- "Ding do-ng!"

He _said _it.

_He __SAID __it! __He __could've __just __rang __the __door bell __but __that __pink-haired __SAID __it!_  
>I just get even more confused by the minute and furrow my brows.<p>

"What the hell is up with you, all of a sudden!" I growl as I bang open the door.  
>My eyes set upon Kamui smiling widely.<p>

"Eh?"  
>Seeing me glaring at him, his face expression breaks into a surprised one.<p>

"It's Halloween today."

"Hallo-...oh, right. I mean, no! Why did you come ov-..._HEY!_"  
>Kamui totally ignores what I had got to say and takes a step into the house.<p>

_Does __he __not __have __any __humble __manners?_

"Coming in~" he says and invites himself in and I desperately try to stop him, but I fail at it as I just end up rushing to catch up with that quick paced bastard.

"Can't you show even the slightest bit of hesitation!"

"Why do I have to be hesitant towards you with our current relationship status?"

"The status doesn't matter!"

He then tilts his head with a cute expression... Ah, no! Not cute! Definitely not cute!  
>I bark at the not-cute-head-tilting bastard, but he once again invites himself to sit on the sofa before the table without my permission.<p>

"Come on, come sit beside me."  
>He crosses his legs relaxingly and pats my side.<p>

"...this is _my _house, you know."

I glare at him, but have no option but to sit next to him.  
>I then notice a white box sitting on the table before my eyes.<p>

"What's this box fo- "Where are my treats?"  
>Kamui cuts across my question with a bright, happy smile.<p>

" 'My treats' you say?"

"Yea, because it's Halloween!"

_Oh, __that's __right. __Halloween __is __supposed __to __be __a __day __to __give __out __treats..._

And is I ponder about that thought, I come to realise that we don't have any sort of treats here in this house.  
>I absolutely love sweet things, but I hadn't stocked up any recently because of worrying about becoming fat.<p>

"T-too bad...we don't have any treats here in my house..." I say uneasily.

"Then I'll just get the treats from you later then!" Kamui says as he opens the white box in front of me.

_'Later'? __I __just __told __you __that __we __DON'T __have __any __treats __here!  
>No <em>_matter __how __long __you __wait, __there's __no __treats __to __give!_

But even if I say those thoughts aloud, I don't think he'll listen.  
>Prying the white box open with excitement makes Kamui look like a mere child.<p>

"Look, see? I made Abuto buy if for us!" Kamui exclaims and looks my way.  
>Inside the box is a colourful set of cake pieces.<br>Chocolate...Shortcake...Mont Blanc...Pie...Siphon...

"W-wow! Such a variety... What am I saying? I mean, what are you making Abuto do! Buy it _yourself!_"  
>I slap his shoulder before shifting my eyes back to the cake pieces.<br>Kamui then points at one of the pieces and opens his mouth.

"I paid for just this one."

"...only this chocolate cake?" I point as well and ask, utterly confused.

_What's __the __purpose __of __doing __something __like __that?_

When I take a glance towards Kamui, his lips curve upward.

"You like chocolate best, don't you?" he states, rather than ask and brings out the said cake piece.  
>He then places it before me and takes a mouthful of cake onto a fork.<p>

-...

My heart skips a beat and I become too embarrassed to be honest in what I say.

"...w-why on earth do _you_know about that!" I mumble with my eyes downcast.

"Because I'm your boyfriend. Here, say ah-n (*open your mouth)," he then replies swiftly and brings the fork right in my face, making me widen my eyes in shock.

"Wha-..._huh!_"

"Not 'huh'. I said _'Ah-n'_" he smiles happily who is a devil, putting on an angel-faced mask.  
>I feel my face grow hot, knowing that he's making fun of me, watching me get embarrassed.<p>

"N-no way I'd ever do that!" I growled, turning away.

How he can always manage to say things so shamelessly.

_It __makes __me __wonder __each __time, __but __seriously, __does __this __person __not __have __the __emotion __'embarrassing' __in __him __at __all?_

I keep my head turned to the side and avoid the bastard's gaze.  
>He then retracts his fork away from me.<p>

That's what I had wanted... but it didn't feel that great either.  
>With a small twinge of irritation, or rather, unsettled emotions, I look back towards Kamui who I find eating the chocolate cake with an ever so enjoying expression.<p>

"Wha-..!"

_Wasn't __that __supposed __to __be __a __chocolate __cake __for __ME?_

I shut my gaping mouth and then glare at the bastard.

"T-that's _mine_! Why are _you _eating it!"

Yes, I know. I am rather stubborn as I say so myself.  
>If I had wanted it that badly I should have eaten in it just a few seconds ago...<br>...but my pride got in the way.

"It tastes so delicious~!" he exclaims with much exaggeration dripping from his words as he smiles in satisfaction of the taste.

_...I-it __really __does __seem __delicious __indeed._

The soft texture of the cake along with the smooth looking chocolate cream, and the thin chocolate block on top of that seems so sweet too...

"I'll take this chocolate too~," he announces, _just_ as I had been looking at the chocolate block.  
>Kamui then reaches out to pick the block off the top of the cake.<p>

"Aah-! My chocolate..."  
>I try to retrieve it from the bastard's hand, but by that time, it's too late.<br>The delicious looking chocolate gets swallowed into the bastard's mouth.

"So sweet~!"

_Yea, __it __must've __tasted __sweet, __I __bet..._I whisper inwardly as I glare ever so strongly at the very happy and satisfying look of that bastard's.

_He's __a __real __devil! __A __really __low __personality __evil __devil!_

"What a bastard..."

If I continue to glare at the bastard with balled firsts, he then takes a glance towards this way.  
>His lips curve upward as his eyes meet my slightly teary eyes.<p>

"You really want to eat it _that_much?" the bastard asks, cocking his head as if he's asking a mere kid.

"-...y-yes..." I manage to mumble and nod as my face goes bright red.  
>The bastard had been acting like a kid just a few seconds ago, but now I'm suddenly the one being treated like a child.<br>That fact just is too embarrassing for me that I try to turn my gaze back down when...

"Ok. Then say ah-n."

...he says such things again as he grabs a hold of my chin.  
>I look up in shock, only to see Kamui's face right up close.<br>My body freezes up from shock until the hand that's holding up my chin, comes forward to slowly force my mouth open.

"...-mm!"

Before I get a chance to shut my mouth, the bastard's clamps his mouth against mine and he pushes my head forward towards his, making me immobile.

From the open mouth of both, the sweet taste of chocolate fills my mouth and I feel my face heat up all the way to my ears.  
>I squeeze my eyes shut as my heart doesn't stop thudding so loudly, reacting to the sweet taste.<br>It lasts for a good few seconds and just as I start to feel that I'm having oxygen deficiency, his lips part mine.

"...did it taste sweet?" he murmurs at a distance so close that our lips are about to meet each other again.  
>He plants another kiss upon my lips again with narrowed eyes and a satisfying smile accompanied by it while I'm still as ever, dizzying myself from the actions.<p>

"Trick... or treat..."

The bastard looks ever so evil and seems like he's about to eat me any time soon!  
>I then quickly remember the sweet I had in my pocket and bring it out in a rush before he's able to do anything more... <em>extreme<em>.

* * *

><p>Ah~ sweet... <em>Too<em> sweet... lol  
>Well, so that's how it is.<br>Trick or treat!  
>Somebody please give me treats~! lol<br>I was thinking of writing a sweet Gin-san fan-fiction for today, but instead the idea using Kamui popped in my head first (*´∀`*)  
>I really hope readers have enjoyed reading this<br>Thank you very much for readingヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ  
>I'm sorry that my submittions are delayed recently；；<br>But I will be really grateful if you come to read again when I come back... (/ω＼)


	9. Chapter 9:Happy New Year

**「Bastard」 series**  
><strong>OC who disguises herself as a guy and goes to an all boys Yato Technical High School (from BE-BOP Kamui-kun).<strong>  
><strong>There Kamui transfers as a new student, and then the two starts going out.<strong>

**Guyish "Tsundere" OC girl x My-pace, sweet Kamui**

**Enjoy ← -Hirari)**

* * *

><p><em>"１０、９、８、７…"<em>

_The year is about to end._  
><em>"６、５、４…<em>

_"_

_A lot had happened this year..._

_"３、２、１…_

_"_

_...but it had actually been quite exciting._

* * *

><p>The Bastard 09<p>

* * *

><p>"Happy New Year!"<br>The one who shouted this with an orange juice in one hand, was me.  
>Since it's the middle of the night, my spirits are high.<p>

"Yes, yes. And so it has," mumbles Abuto beside me.  
>I put down the glass of juice and frown towards the guy who rests his elbow against a table and sigh.<p>

_How depressing from such an early start of the year.  
>It's new years. Does it hurt to look a bit more excited?<em>

"Oi, smile for once at a time like this!" I pout at him and he just bores his eyes at me dumbly.

"A-?" Abuto mumbles, "It's not like anything new is going to happen for God's sake. I'm sleeping."  
>And with that, he turns over and goes to sleep.<br>I forgot to say, but this is his room.  
>It started off when we said that passing a new year all alone by yourself is too lonesome and depressing so we forcefully entered his house.<br>Apparently Abuto is normally an early-sleeper so he had been tiredly staying up till midnight.

Or rather stayed up _for _us.

"What? You're sleeping already? Come on, let's stay up!" I immediately rock his sleeping body, but he won't open his eyes anymore.

"I've finished my mission, didn't I?"  
><em>...what the fuck, man.<em>  
>I click my tongue.<br>_Is he and old geezer? How much does it take to just stay awake for one day!_ I growl in my head as I glare at the huge body falling into slumber.  
>And then I shift my gaze slightly.<br>"This one too...is a weird one," I mumble as I stare at the other bastard who is deeper fallen into slumber.  
>This bastard who is leaning forward on the table, breathing softly is Kamui, the one who fell asleep as soon as the clock struck 22 o'clock. (10 o'clock)<p>

_What the fuck? Suddenly the two of them behaving and sleeping early like a bunch of wittle good boys?  
>And at a time like this, too?<br>...well of course there will be people who are asleep as well.  
>But do you normally sleep? When a friend is over? Really?<em>

"...The start of this year is way too boring," I sigh and drink up all the orange juice in the glass.

-_So it's already been a year since I met Kamui._

I glance at the sleeping face that peeks from the mop of orange hair and smile a little.  
>He just seemed to look like a small child and only just a little... but it made me think he's cute.<p>

The first time we met was in class.  
>The first time we talked to each other was on the way home, upon a dark street, was it?<br>He suddenly talked to me, provoked me and we ended up in an argument.  
>At first I thought he was a bastard... but before I knew it...<br>...ah, no. Actually he's still a bastard!

He _is_a bastard...but, well...

I take a glance towards the sleeping bastard again.

"Nn..." he then slightly groans, making a small crease upon his brows.  
>If I keep observing to see if he's going to wake up, he eventually lifts his eyelids slowly.<p>

For me who had been reminiscing about Kamui, I suddenly feel very awkward and embarrassed to talk to him that I avert my gaze in a rush.

...the moment I had realized the emotions I have of him other than thinking of him as a bastard, I just couldn't force myself to admit it or put it into words.  
>So then there's me, who ends up saying not-nice things him all the time.<p>

_Since it's a new year now, maybe it's better if I change a bit of my attitude for once.  
>...and try to... be able to word my honest thoughts.<em>

"Huh...? What time is it now?" Comes a sleep-thick voice from the one who finds me after scanning the room, while I had been in the midst of my thinking.

"Just a bit past midnight, I think," I reply, looking down at my watch.

"...ah, so it's new years already," Kamui says with his eyes boring into mine, making me look down at the table.

_...n-no, as I thought, it's impossible!_I confirm when our eyes had locked.

_Like saying "I love you"...  
>I am originally not the type of person to say these kind of things!<em>

But I _had_shouted out loud in his face before...

"I love you, okay!?"

Or more like, I was forced to shout this out loud.

Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever told him my feelings straight forward before.

_... but! That's just something impossible for me to do!_

I turn my blushing head away from his and open my mouth.

"At least stay awake at a time like this, jeez! I can't believe you slept through it so deeply!" I growl.

"Oh~, so you wanted me to stay awake till new years?" Kamui asks after stretching his arms and then resting his chin in his palm with his elbow propped upon the table.

"Of cour-..._no! _It doesn't matter at all whether you were awake for it or not!" I growl shaking my head side to side for almost letting my honest thoughts slip.

_T-that was close... the words just come out of my will from being a bit too drowsy._

"Heh~? You're still not honest from such an early start of the year," the bastard comments while staring into me.

"Not really. And it's only been a few minutes since New Year's started," I grumble, annoyed at the smug smiling face of the bastard's.

But here I am, starting the New Year with yet another mean retort.  
>My shoulders slump in defeat at my indifferent self.<p>

"I woke up just for you...," Kamui starts murmuring when I'm in my small world of depression, "but you aren't gonna do anything for me?"  
>Shifting my gaze towards him, I see him pouting back at me with eyes demanding for something.<br>I unintentionally widen my eyes before abruptly turning away.

"W-what do you mean I don't do anything for you," I mutter.  
>What this bastard is on about, I have no idea.<p>

_What can I do for a drowsy person who's only just woken up?_

I raise a brow in confusion while I see Kamui looking this way at the corner of my eyes.  
>Doing the same, the bastard then smiles sweetly.<p>

"Like giving me a kiss?"

"~~wha!?"

Kamui chuckles so happily at me after my raised voice of panic.

_Wha-...What the bloody hell are you saying so early in the year!  
>His train of thoughts are way too stupid!<em>

As I press my palms against my hot face, Kamui stops laughing and opens his mouth again to speak.

"You...never get used to my speeches, do you?"

"_How the fuck can I!?_" I say aloud as I slam my fists against the table while glaring at the bastard.  
>But then I furrow my brows at Kamui who makes fun of me like that, and sit back down with a sigh.<p>

"You really haven't changed since the first time I met you," I mutter.

"Really?" Comes the short reply.

I haven't changed at all, but he hasn't either.  
>His tendency of teasing hasn't changed at all since the first time we met.<p>

_...that's the part of him I hate... and is also...a good part of him?_

I suddenly remember the days when we first met and a soft chuckle escapes my lips as I reach out for the now empty glass, but my movements of getting another fill of orange juice is stopped by Kamui's voice.

"...hey."

"Hm?"  
>I look towards the bastard, where then I notice how close his face is...<p>

"...~~mmf!"

...and before I know it, he is sealing my lips shut with his.  
>It's already been a year, so I should be used to this already.<br>...but I really can't, and my heart starts ramming against my ribs so loudly.  
>When we pull apart slowly, I feel the heat all rise up to my face and it's too hot.<br>I slowly open my eyes to lock my gaze upon Kamui's... and my eyes widen further in shock.

"K-Kamui..." I whisper with my jaws hanging.

Because this is _Kamui_, we're talking about.  
>...and to see his face <em>bright red <em>for once...

"...Maybe I should go back to sleep," he averts his gaze and mumbles as he awkwardly scratches his head.  
>His face is burning red which is such a rare sight for him that it makes me laugh out loud.<p>

"...fufufu"

"What? What's so funny to laugh about?" Kamui growls as he leans forward onto the table.

"Nothing~" I reply, and get a curt comeback of "Fine then," before he turns his back on me.

_I wish that we can be together like this this year and the next and so on._  
>To think such a thing, maybe shows how very slightly I'm starting to change after all compared to last year.<p>

* * *

><p>An between the awkward two, still lies Abuto who finds himself not able to find any timing to wake up with this atmosphere and spends the rest of the new year awkwardly stuck in place, not knowing what to do...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hirar<span>i:**

**H-How was it…o(TωT )**  
><strong>Very first FF of the year!<strong>  
><strong>Return of "The Bastard"!<strong>  
><strong>I thought this is the one we should start off the bat...<strong>  
><strong>but since I left it out for so long, I feel that my writing has become worse（TДT)/!**  
><strong>I will write more and try to raise my skills in writing＞＜<strong>  
><strong>But if you were able to enjoy even a little bit from reading this, I would be really happy (*^o^*)<strong>  
><strong>Thank you very much!<strong>  
><strong>Please take care of me this year too＾＾<strong>

**So let's aim for getting back my skills this year! lol**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cye<span>:**

**Happy New Year. Fell asleep while translating this, so it's a day late...(for us anyway).  
>Anyways, you'll see more of "The Bastard" series now.<br>Hope to translate more cause there's still so many more to update!  
>Thank you very much for being supportive last year, and hope we get along this year too!<strong>


End file.
